


szalik

by enntsu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: bo był środek lata, a ona pachniała różami.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Original Pearl | Volleyball/Spinel
Kudos: 3





	szalik

Ma różowy szalik.

Jest środek lata, ulice wyglądają, jakby zaraz miały się roztopić z nadmiaru gorąca, a ona po prostu nosi szalik i kurtkę w kwiatki. I to nawet nie tak, że jest z tych wiecznie marznących ludzi — na bladej twarzy bowiem policzki pokrywają się rumieńcami, a ręce kurczowo trzymają się zamka.

Jest wysoka, ale i przeraźliwie chuda — ledwie zajmuje własne siedzenie, a o trąceniu łokciem drugiej osoby nie ma tu nawet mowy. Chociaż nosi dwa dziwne koczki, oznajmia jej w trakcie rozmowy, że nawet nie umie zrobić warkocza.

Śmieje się z żartów, nawet tych najsłabszych, a jej oku — bo drugie ukrywa za przepaską — widać, że nie robi tego wyłącznie z uprzejmości. Głos ma przyjemny, jakby stworzony do śpiewania i czas zdaje się stawać w miejscu przy każdym wypowiedzianym przez nią słowie.

I kiedy wreszcie wstaje, szykując się do wyjścia, a w autobusie pozostaje po niej jedynie zapach róż, Spinel wie już, że właśnie kompletnie straciła głowę.


End file.
